The US population of cancer survivors is growing in both size and length of survivorship. In addition to the background risk for the general population, survivors are at increased risk for developing second cancers and other health problems related to their diagnosis and treatment; yet little is known about their health beliefs and behaviors. As a result of their experience, survivors' cancer information seeking preferences and actual behaviors may be different from the general population. The NCI's HINTS provides a large cross-sectional national sample to explore these constructs in cancer survivors (n= 763) and to compare them with a control group of individuals who have not had a personal diagnosis or family history of cancer (n=2,114). This secondary analysis will close a gap in our knowledge regarding cancer survivors' beliefs, behaviors and needs related to health promotion, cancer risk reduction, early detection of cancer and their information seeking preferences and behaviors. This will contribute knowledge to develop targeted cancer communication programs to promote behavior changes to improve the health of cancer survivors. [unreadable] [unreadable]